2 In a Partnership
by kame43
Summary: When Deidera wishes on a shooting star for a trustworthy partner, he gets more then he bargained for. Warning: OOC! (insert dramatic music here.) ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Pokemon: 2 In a Team: Deidera's Wish(Chapter 1)  
There was a knock on the door in Deidera's hotel room."Come in" he said, quietly." Obito walked in. "What do you want?" Deidera asked."It's four in the morning." "I just wanted to make sur you knew that we where leaving This town today." Obito replied."So get up early."Deidera sighed."Ok Obito" the long haired blond said."I'll get up now."Obito left the room. Deidera was looking out the window.'So we are still looking for another Jinchuuriki.  
He thought.' That Naruto kid sure is hard to get.' Then, as if on que, a shooting star flew by." Oh, well thats a shooting star." Deidera said to himself. "Ok, i wish that everyone in the Akatuski will have a partener that liked them for thereselves, not just there power." then, after that, Deidera left with Obito and moved on to the next town. 


	2. Strange Eggs

Naruto and Pokemon:Two in a Partnership:Chapter 2 Deidera and Obito where walking thrue a forest. They where thinking about how they will lure the 9 tails out of Konoha.  
"Maybe we should try and kidnap one of his friends,and then have a ransom note." Deidera told Obito.  
"Nah," Obito replied."thats not the Akatsuki style. They would also send a squad of more experienced Shinobi tocome with him."  
"Ya, i guess." Deidera said back to Obito. Just then, Deidera and Obito felt something weird to the direction behind some bushes. They felt strangely drawn to the hollow in a clearing.  
"Do you feel that,Deidera?"Asked Obito."I feel something from behind those bushes"  
"Ya Tobi(Deidera did not know Obito's real name yet), should we go?" Obito replied "Sure" Obito two Akatuski went behind the bush and found two abnormaly large eggs. they picked them up to examine them. Deidera's egg was brown with purple markings,  
and Obito's egg was different shades of yellow and brown.  
"What type of eggs are these?" Wondered Obito "I don't know Tobi, but we should keep them,I think this is what was emmiting that strange energy." Deidera replied. So they took the eggs, and Deidera made a egg carrier out of clay. The two Akatsuki set out again, Wondering what where in the eggs

AN: Comment, review, and favourite to tell what you think. comment and tell me what each Akatsuki should have as a Pokemon. also guess what pokemon Obito and Deidera have. 


	3. The meeting of the Akatsuki

Two in a Partnership:Chapter 3: Meeting of the Akatsuki.  
Obito and Deidera walked into a building titled"Definetly not the Akatsuki's super secret hideout." Today was the scheduled to be the meeting of the Akatsuki, which has not tooken place in years.  
"Hey, Tobi."Deidera asked Obito.  
"What, Deidera?" Obito replied.  
"What do you think is in these eggs?"Aksked Deidera "I dont know, but there so huge, they could be anything." Said Obito.  
The two people walked into the gloomy building, and found all their comrades around a long where all holding eggs like Obito and Deidera, except different 's egg was green and purple, with a grey 's egg was different shades of 's egg was completly green, except with yellow and red 's egg was red,yello, and 's egg was green and yellow. Itachi's egg was orange and peach. And Pain's egg was brown and yellow.  
"Deidera, Tobi," Pain started."It appears that you two have strange eggs too."  
"Ya, Pain we do." said Obito."and as does everyone else "Now then." Itachi said."Shall we start?"  
"Right." everyone else said. 


	4. What are these things?

Two in a Partnership: Chapter 4: "What are these thing?"  
Deidera and Obito where walking thrue the woods with there eggs. They where talking about how to lure the Nine Tails out of Konahagakure.  
"I still think we should kidnap one of the jinchuuriki's friends." Deidera said.  
"I told you, Deidera," Obito replied " Konoha won't let a genin go take on some S- rank criminals. and besides, if anything they will probaly send some tobesku jonin too bring the Nine Tails friend back." "Fine, Tobi." Deidera muttered. Just then, the two eggs they had started glowing. They looked like they was beating, like a heart. "Wha-Whats happening to my egg?" asked Deidera.  
"I think there hatching." Obito replied "Quick, make a bowl."  
"Right, Tobi."Deidera said."Chikyu no sutairu: Iwa boru-jutsu( Earth style: Rock bowl justu)" After that, Obito said this: "Mizu no sutairu: Mizu benda-jutsu( Water style: water bender justu)" and Obito brought water from a nearby lake and put it in the bowl. They put the eggs in the bowl and waited for them too hatch. After they started glowing really hard, they started too talk again.  
"I thin there going to hatch in the next minute, Tobi" Said Deidera.  
"Good." Obito replied. Then, as if on que, the eggs hatched. A huge light flashed, and Obito's and Deidera's jaw dropped.  
"What are these things?!" They both asked. 


	5. Nendo and Jikku

Two in a Partnership: Chapter 5: Nendo and Jikku.  
"What are these things?!" Obito and Deidera asked to know one in paticular. The first creature looked like a spinning top or dradle of some sort, and had pink markings on it's face. The second one looked like some sort of yellow and brown rat, with closed eyes. The spinning top looked at Deidera, and spoke:  
"Baltoy!" It said. It started to spin around, and then levitated. The stone bed the creature was in started to crack, and a chunk from it flew up and hit Deidera in the face(Rock Throw).  
"Ow!" Deidera said. He thought for a moment." Hey, maybe this Baltoy thing knows Earth Style and can move earth around. Maybe i should name you... how about Nendo?"  
"Baltoy, Baltoy!" Nendo said. Nendo flew out of the basket and went inside Deidera's backpack. then suddenly, the rat spoke:  
"A-A-Abra?" The creature said in a tired voice. The yellow and brown rat went into what looked like a meditating pose, and levitaded. He went up and landed on Obito's head. Obito was dumbfounded.  
'Wind style, maybe?' Obito thought.' No, it can't be, there was no handsigns. Maybe that pose was the equivilent of a hand sign...'  
"Ok, i think i'll name you... Jikku." Obito said. Jikku nodded.  
"Ok, i guess we should keep traveling then." Deidera exclaimed. Obito nodded, and Nendo and Jikku wore confused looks. The two shinobi continued on to figure out what Nendo and Jikku where.

AN: Ok, so you know what Pokemon Deidera and Obito have, and there names. As always, follow, review, and favirite. 


End file.
